User talk:Astrogamer
Copied Content Please do not copy content from other wikis. Starfox u (talk) 14:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC)So when you left the message like how have i been chaging the format and i know i have some splling misstakes which i am goning to fix. qustion Why did you get rid off the stuff that i added to the advace wars page Starfox u (talk) 20:42, March 30, 2014 (UTC) sugestion I do whant to put a unit list showing the unit ablitys. On the advace war page. But if you do not want me to do that then it is fine.Starfox u (talk) 20:45, March 31, 2014 (UTC) undo I am just asking why undo the what i did to super mario 3d world. Becuse there was a plot section i made. It might have needed more work but you do not need to undo it.Starfox u (talk) 12:19, May 3, 2014 (UTC) I undoed it because in addition to being too short, it lacked accuracy (like using inaccurate terms). I had to completely rewrite the whole section it so, that edit seemed worthless Astrogamer (talk) 12:27, May 3, 2014 (UTC) The only reason i did it that short was becuse i had to do stuff.Starfox u (talk) 10:26, May 5, 2014 (UTC) You probably did not need to undo the entire addition to having a plot section. should have just re-worded it a tiny but. In light of the Plot section still not being finished i Categorized the page as Articles under Construction at least until the plot section is two para graphs and then i can remove the under construction category. When the plot section of this Page is big enough then this issue starfox U has brought up will be considered resolved. Promethius20 (talk) 06:04, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Due to your dedicated editing on this wiki, you have been promoted to Admin. Congrats! If you have any questions about being an admin, feel free to ask. Achievement Naming Contest Badge }} Congrats! Congratulations on becoming an Admin! Dubya Scott (talk page • home wiki) 15:58, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I need help with my Koopa Troopa (species) page. Im trying to do a disambiquation project the Koopa page has gotten really large and it needs to be broken up into different parts. so i started this page. so if you have free time you can help me out with this page. Promethius20 (talk) 03:01, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for helping me. your really good at being a Nintendo Wikia editor. i have been trying to get this project for so many months now. and now nearly a year later i have what i had been requesting for so long that the Koopa (Species) and the Koopa Troopa get there own pages. Thank you im so glad that you were able to come though on this project in a timely mater. Promethius20 (talk) 08:14, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Sonic boom Rise of lyric Why did you revert changes to the Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric page. I will try to stop miss spelling sory about that. Vandalism Can you block User:TheCrud478 Vandalism of the wii u page.Starfox u (talk) 13:14, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Mario Party and M&L Wiki Would you like to help me on these two wikis: http://diceblock.wikia.com http://mlrpgseries.wikia.com Starfox u is so far the only one from here helping me in Mario Party Wiki. and I really need more people on these wikis. Dreb607 18:20, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Can you block User:Ramankumar98 for makeing a page called jammu// WATCH SEX TAPE MOVIE ONLINE FREE. Also can you delete that page.Starfox u (talk) 11:57, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Templates and Pictures I'll just leave it to you guys. I just had a little info to add to that villain final boss pg. so I figured I would. I won't get your guys' way. You guys are good, and sadly those were the few good pics I could find :( Moran half valar (talk) 06:29, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Zanza Why was he deleted from the final boss list? He is the final enemy in the game of Xenoblade Chronicles. But whatever, I tried. Good luck, lots here...Moran half valar (talk) 06:36, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 is just an idea he is putting out there to see if TOMY, the publisher of the Clash of Ninja series, and Eighting, the developer of the Clash of Ninja series, will accept his ideas and make a better game. This game is expected, by Itsuchi2, to cover from the beginning of Naruto Shippuden through the Gokage Summit arc. This game is expected to be released coming soon in 2014 or 2015 for the Nintendo Wii U. Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 01:47, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Astrogamer is he taking too long to announce the game Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Wii U English version will they Tomy USA, D3 Publisher and Eighting are manufacturing? Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 16:21, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Uh, hi Since you're an administrator, can you please daily check this category and delete what's in it: Category:Candidates for deletion. Thanks. Mumbo Jumbo II (talk) 15:24, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello Super Nintendo was wonderful,have this Played as Child,my favorite Game was Tiny Toon Busts Loose. Easy Mode have i Play in 20min,Normal Mode 40min,and Difficult 50Minutes.Others Super Mario world and Mario All Stars,Plok,Power Rangers and many more Re: on removed video Oh ok yeah i understand then.Starfox u (talk) 16:48, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Bayo2 Regarding the list of playable characters, I would like to point out the fact that while he is labled as the Masked Lumen upon his initial meeting, he only becomes playable after his identity is revealed. And even in the character select screen, he is referred too by Balder and not Masked Lumen. Hense why it makes more sense to refer too him as such on the page, since the 'masked lumen' is never playable, but 'Balder' is. As an admin of this wiki I know the final decision is up to you, but as someone who both owns the game and plays it frequently, I feel it necessary to provide the name Balder as it is the correct name to go buy. Masked Lumen is just a false alias he goes by when wearing his mask, but once its removed, he is referred too as Balder for the rest of the game. Ixbran (talk) 03:15, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Of course, you do bring up a valid point. I shall see about getting up some basic pages set up with simplistic info, and then from there fill out what is necessary once we have pages for the necessary characters. Ixbran (talk) 03:38, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Kirby: Triple Deluxe rename Hi there, I renamed Kirby Triple Deluxe to Kirby: Triple Deluxe, but the redirect is there so no redlinks. The colon is there according to the Nintendo site, hopefully I can change all the redirects sometime and you can delete the page. If I do get round to that, I'll tell you. Luke the Mac Lover (talk) Keychain Categories Hi there, I saw you made a category for figurines in Rainbow Curse, should we make one for keychains in Triple Deluxe. I have all 256 so I could add them if you'd like. Luke the Mac Lover (talk) 21:29, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Recent Releases Also, I make release icons for Rainbow Curse and Majora's Mask 3D and replaced them with Triple Deluxe and the Disney World game on the homepage template. Edit: Also changed Wii Sports Club to Capt. Toad. I could also replace MK8 with Smash Wii U if you'd like. Luke the Mac Lover (talk) P.chraca (talk) 01:50, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I just got my New 3ds today (3/6/2015) and everything works fine but I can not get on the wifi. I Search for an Access Point and click on my wireless access And it won't let me tape my password. It said something that I forgot and someone else is using the new 3ds now so I can't check it (If I check it I'll update this ) I looked allover online and still nothings helps. So please help me Super Smash Bros. 4 article Currently the SSB4 has one article on two games, but I think it should be split into two pages, because after all, they are two different games. What do you think? Luke the Mac Lover (talk) 14:59, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello, Please can you come to chat? Thank you, 17:43, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey- thanks for going through and cleaning up the articles I made on Splatoon. I appreciate it :DHai there :D 13:35, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Achievements I just noticed you got the Achievement Badge for working 365 consecutive days! That's a lot of hard work. You're doing a great job on the wiki. Congrats! Dubya Scott (talk page • home wiki) 23:41, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Astro! I just wanted to thank you for all the work you've done! Have a great day! Awful Louis (talk) 14:29, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Awful Louis